


Champion

by mypandakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cage Fights, F/M, Fighter AU, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mixed Martial Arts, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypandakun/pseuds/mypandakun
Summary: What happens when a professional Escort actually meets someone she likes? Admiring from afar is the best reader can do to keep up appearances.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So...Fighter!Kisame/Mafia!Kisa lives in mind rent-free and I just had to write it down. This is going to be a couple of chapters long and I already have an ending planned out so yay! Enjoy x

Kisame meticulously wrapped the cloth around his hands as he listened to his partner describe what was to happen when he faced his opponent. He sat on the bench in the small locker room while Itachi leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, “There’s a lot of money in this, give them a good show”, he nodded.  
In other words, don’t kill them too quickly.  
Kisame grinned widely with a wicked gleam in his eye; he liked playing with his opponents anyway.

When the time came, they both stepped out, walking down the corridor in silence, listening to the roars of the crowd as they neared the ring. Cheers rang once the audience caught a glimpse of Kisame’s large frame. He was pretty popular in the underground fight scene, Itachi patted his back then went to take his seat without another word. Kisame rolled his shoulders, tensing his muscles as he prepared for the match while staring down at his opponent. The man was six foot and looked approximately 10 pounds lighter, Itachi had given him a brief insight into the man’s training and fighting style, so he knew exactly how to play this match.

Kisame tuned out the guy announcing the match, having heard it many times before during his career. Instead, he turned his attention to the bleachers to search for you in the crowd. He found you in the middle section above the cage, sitting beside another well-dressed white man that was too touchy, but you only smiled prettily and held onto his arm.  
Kisame wanted to kick his teeth in; you were always hanging off the arm of a rich man every time he caught your eye. The only thing he knew about you was your name and that you were beautiful.

It drove him mad.

The two of you had only met once; it was a couple of months ago, right after a fight that almost became a close call if Kisame hadn’t kicked the man hard enough to crack a rib. One of his ‘sponsors’ wanted to congratulate him privately and there you were; smiling brightly while that middle-aged man had his arm around you.  
Women often accompanied the rich men that came to the underground cage fights, but you were the only woman that frequently came to his matches with different men every time.  
He had only noticed that fact after Itachi introduced him to another gambler, and he noticed you in the hall, charming the men in your circle. Your date held you possessively while you paid him no mind and continued being the life of the room; there was laughter that was usually only present when people collected their money. He couldn’t help but be entranced by you even from across the hall, your laugh, smile, body-  
Kisame saw a fire in your eyes he hadn’t ever seen outside the ring, and it intrigued him.

Ever since then, he has been somewhat obsessed.

The sound of the buzzer ripped his focus away from you and honed in on his opponent. Tonight might make him more than he did in a month; there was no way he was going to mess it up. Winning wasn’t the problem, it was the performance that made him the extra bucks. His brutal punches and powerful kicks usually kept his opponents down easy, but people didn’t want to watch a fight that ended in one round. More importantly; people didn’t bet on sure wins, Itachi lures the gamblers to the games and Kisame dances around the cage, getting the crowd excited by taking punches before delivering a blow that would destroy a man’s whole body- which always drove the audience crazy, death was common in this world.

Kisame kept up his blocks and moved swiftly for a man his size, dodging and counter-attacking for the time being. His opponent was skilled in jujitsu, and what he lacked in power, he made up with speed. When Kisame lunged in for a jab to the side, the man jumped back, narrowly missing what would have been a hard blow to his ribs; he spun on his heel, using the momentum to swing the other leg up for a kick that Kisame easily caught. Sharp teeth gleamed wickedly, grabbing his legs with both hands, he swang the man around like a sack before slamming him against the cage fence, laughing at the way the poor man’s body hit the matt, “I thought you were supposed to be tough,” the referee pushed him away, trying to give the other man time to get up.

He flexed his fists as he watched the man struggle to get back on his feet. Maybe he did slam him too hard.  
Kisame couldn’t help but chuckle- a hard fist connected to his face.  
A lesser man would have stumbled but he barely moved; the pain in his jaw ignited a fire in him, the blood lust rising, “That’s cute”, he muttered as he rubbed his jaw, already feeling the bruise swell. There was a slight hesitation from the other man as Kisame squared his stance and towered over him, but he snapped himself out of it and tried lunging again, only to be grabbed by the waist and slammed into the matt, knocking the wind out of him.

“Dammit”, Kisame cursed to himself as he stood up, watching the man on the matt try to catch his breath. He shouldn’t have gotten so excited and overpowered the guy so quickly. Their play would be ruined if he showed his true strength too soon; he could just feel Itachi’s harsh glare drilling holes at the back of his head.  
For the rest of the round, Kisame let the man get away with a few quick attacks that he was “too slow” to counter or block. He also stumbled a little when that swift kick he caught earlier hit him in his lower back. It wasn’t the pain that bothered him, he quite liked that bit, but the arrogance of his opponent that came when they believed they got the upper hand is what truly ticked him off.

As time went on bruises littered over his body. During the last round of the match, he made a show of panting heavily and struggling to get back on his feet- when he lifted his head he noticed the signal from his dark head partner. It took everything in him not to smile, Kisame stood back up and lunged. An array of punches followed with no way of blocking the power and strength that emitted from the large man’s fists.  
It didn’t take long for his opponent to lay motionless on the matt. There was a hush over the room before cheers exploded.

“WINNER!”

A voice boomed as blood dripped from his fists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter posted soon x


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Kisame finally meet properly x

The room erupted in cheers while Kisame stood over the lifeless body with blood dripping down his fists. His chest heaving as his blood lust was finally satisfied, you couldn’t help but admire the power and ominous aura radiating from him- it was intoxicating, he walked away from the cage while the body was dragged out in a stretcher.

You screamed internally but outwardly laughed at your date’s crude joke and tried your best not to cringe at the way his hand rubbed on your lower thigh. You leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I would love to congratulate the fighter, hun” men like him were always more than happy to flaunt their influence, so he took your hand and guided you backstage.  


As soon as the building manager caught your eye, he waved you over to their group, “Hey, beautiful”, his friendly smile ever-present.

You leaned to press a friendly kiss to his cheek, ignoring the look from your date, “Hi Anthony”, you didn’t mind having his arm around you. Anthony's an attractive older dark-skin man in his late 40s, he used to be a fighter before he opened this building, he’s flirty but overall respectful towards you, and both of you built a friendly flirtatious rapport during the months of your visits to the matches. You turned to your less attractive date, “This is my date, Conner”, you applauded yourself for remembering his name as you slipped out of Anthony’s hold and into the shorter man’s arms, who was much happier with you beside him.

“Your fighter is a pretty skilled man”, Conner pressed you closer to him as he eyed up the other man.

Anthony chuckled as he crossed his burly arms, “Yeah, he’s deadly, but not my fighter his manager is Uchiha”, he directed his focus back to you when he asked if you’d like to meet him, the excitement bubbled in your chest as you politely accepted his offer- you’d finally be able to meet the man properly after months of admiring from afar, you didn’t count that short introduction two months ago as a proper greeting.

Anthony led you both to a room that had a handful of men, women and plenty of alcohol present, “Kisame and Itachi usually don’t come but cause this was a pretty big fight, they’ll make an appearance” you smiled at him and accepted the glass of cheap champagne, “Don’t accept nothing from nobody”, he whispered in your ear, referring to the people that had a bag of white powder on the table, you nodded at his warning and watched him walk off.

You turned back to your client and smiled, “Didn’t I say you’d make a lot of money?” the entry fee was expensive but a lot of money could be made by betting on the right fighter, Kisame never lost.

He clicked his tongue in irritation and hissed, “Yes, but I don’t pay you to flirt with other men."

You ignored his tone and stroked his stubble with your nails lightly, “No, but by flirting I did make you more money than you’re paying me. So what I’m hearing is, thank you.”

“Thank you?”

“You’re welcome!” you giggled to yourself then sipped on your drink.

Kisame walked into the room with his hair still dripping wet and a dark bruise on his jaw, his broad shoulders and thick arms could barely be contained in that muscle shirt; your eyes lingered on the scars that decorated his strong and hard physique. When his sights landed on yours from across the room, you raked your eyes down his body, flashed him a smile and turned around to your date who was watching you closely.

You tried not to laugh at the look on his face, “What’s with the face?” you brushed your body up against his, hoping that the large man across the room was watching as your fingers danced across Conner’s chest, “Did I upset you, babes?”

His hand rubbed on your hip while you set the glass down on the table so you could play with his dusty blonde hair, he leaned into your neck, “You’re a huge tease, dear.”

You smiled, “I know, but that’s why I get the best clients”, you tapped his nose playfully then handed him a glass, “Go collect your money, I’ll wait here”, he patted your ass lightly while you kept the fake smile on your face, he wasn’t unattractive just not your type, he was slim and slightly taller than you with light eyes and blonde hair.

The most dangerous thing about him was if he left a bad review of your services.

Now with him gone you hoped, -“Hey”, you smiled to yourself, then turned around to see Kisame smirking down at you, up close you could truly admire his large body and the tattoos of gills on his shoulders and face. His incredibly pale skin only made him more intriguing. He certainly did live up to his name; Samehada, shark-skin. 

“Hi”, you breathed out quietly,

Fuck,

After months of gawking at him; here he stood and your throat felt dry, his smirk only stretched, a sharp tooth poking out, “Was that your boyfriend?”

You shrugged with a teasing smile, “For now, just until midnight”, your stomach did flips from just the way he looked at you.

He chuckled, his dark eyes drinking in your body wrapped in a dress that hugged your curves, “Does he turn back into a mouse?”

You nodded, “Something like that”, your smile turned genuine as you looked up at him, “I enjoyed tonight’s fight, you’re an excellent performer.”

He stared at you for a moment in slight shock, before laughing loudly, “You picked up on that, huh?” he said after calming down a little.

You giggled and took a small step into his space, whispering, “Well, I have been watching you for a while.”

His gaze kept flickering to your chest, being able to see it up close had him swiping his tongue on his lower lip. You clenched your thighs, the heat of his stare made your body feel flush, you leaned against the table behind you, "You're just going to stare?" you said with a playful smirk.

His eyes found yours again, a roguish smile ghosting his face, "Just admiring from up close", he crossed his arms, the muscles bulging, your gaze immediately setting on them.

"Yeah...me too", you said breathlessly. Your cheeks warmed in embarrassment- that hadn't meant to come out, your focus on his arms distracted you from the rosy tint on his cheeks.

"So, wanna get outta here?"

You cringed, then whispered a no, unable to meet his eye so you missed the way his shoulders sagged in disappointment-

“Y/n?”

Kisame backed off from you as Conner came back, the tension between you dulled and became awkward as your date snaked his arm around your waist, "Good fight, man", Kisame only nodded in acknowledgement while his focus stayed on you, things about you just didn't add up in his mind, you leaned onto your date, your eyes apologetic as he muttered, "Let's go, babe."

You smiled up at Kisame, "It was great meeting you, maybe we'll bump into each other again", you brushed up against him as you walked away, allowing you to slip a piece of paper in his jeans. You could feel the stares on your ass as you swayed your hips a little more when you walked, knowing he was watching your every move.

Hopefully, you'd get a chance to explain everything later.

Once you got into the car, Conner handed you a white envelope, “You get extra, just cause you made me a lot of money tonight by dragging me here and making my bet on that huge guy”, you smirked smugly, as you counted the cash, his hand tried wondering on your leg again but you smacked it away.

“I’m officially off the clock now, sorry”.

He huffed, then instructed the driver to take you back, “So you’ll let someone like that touch you instead?” you hummed as an indicator for yes and continued counting your money, the man said nothing else for the rest of the ride back to the Escort agency.

Before you stepped out, he grabbed your arm, “I have an event in a week-”

You cut him off by waving your hand dismissively, “Please discuss that with the agency and they will let you know of my availability. Thank you for tonight, have a pleasant evening”, you kissed his cheek then walked out, once you knew his car was gone you ordered a taxi to take you home; it was standard procedure to have a client drop you off at the agency so they wouldn’t know where you lived- helped to avoid stalkers.

Once you got home to your apartment, you kicked off your heels and flopped down onto the sofa, "God, he’s so hot up close", you whispered to yourself out loud. You had been asking your clients to take you to the fights for five months, you would entice them with the gambling, but you just loved to watch Kisame fight. He was brutal, intimidating and deadly, but from what Anthony told you about him, he was also incredibly friendly and light-hearted; you would watch him from afar and imagined what his large hands would be like on your body. A small smile twitched on your lips as you recalled every detail about him, even the way he smelled was intoxicating; he smelled like freshwater and something so deliciously masculine, it had you rubbing your thighs together, fantasising about his-

"So how was the fight?"

You jumped from the sound of your little brother's voice coming by the fridge, his frame illuminated by the light, you threw a pillow at him, "You fucking scared me! The fuck are you doing in the dark?" you checked the time on your phone, it was past 1 am.

He just shrugged while stuffing some chocolate chips in his mouth, "I got hungry", it came out muffled and made you roll your eyes.

You pulled out the envelope from your purse and waved it around, "Put down the chips, let's order a late-night pizza!", you giggled excitedly as you reached out for your phone.

He walked over and plopped himself on the single chair, "What did you have to do for it?" he muttered.

You frowned at his tone then just shrugged as you continued with your online order, "Just smile and waved", he scoffed but stayed silent.

Your profession was often the subject of many arguments between you and your 17-year-old brother. The pay was good and the tips were incredible, having to endure some groping was better than doing it for free in the real world. However, pretending to like your client in public shut you off from people you genuinely liked. To keep up appearances, you often had to push people away, and anyone you did meet off the clock didn't want to date someone who received expensive gifts from rich men.

Watching Kisame fight almost every fortnight excited you in a way you haven't felt in a long time; you admired his strength and power- not to mention he was absolutely attractive. He was unapologetically himself, from his tattoos to his pale complexion, he just rolled with it and made that into his trademark.  
You truly did have a crush on a man that professionally broke grown men's bones.

It was kind of hot.

When your phone chimed with a notification you opened it quickly, thinking that it was the pizza-man, but it was a message that read;  


"So how did a guy like that land a girl like you?"

You smiled and quickly replied, "He just chose me from the catalogue", you included the link to your Escort agency's website and anxiously waited for his reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg so this was just me writing up my daydreams so I'm so glad other ppl like this! I'll try to be consistent with the updates, thank you for liking it :)


End file.
